A capacitive switch device in the related art is described in, for example, Patent Literature 1. A switch device of Patent Literature 1 includes a plate-shaped operation panel (dielectric material) operated by a user with a finger, and a film (PET film) provided with an electrode portion (switch electrode). The film is bonded to the operation panel with a pressure-sensitive adhesive, for example, a double-faced adhesive tape. Patent Literature 1 describes a case where the double-faced adhesive tape is provided across the entire film.
In the switch device of Patent Literature 1, when the user moves a finger closer to the operation panel, a capacitance generated between the finger and the electrode portion varies, and a variance in capacitance enables an operation to input an ON or OFF instruction or the like into a predetermined device. When the double-faced adhesive tape is applied across the entire film and bonded to the operation panel as in Patent Literature 1, a bonding area of the double-faced adhesive tape is increased, which increases costs of the double-faced adhesive tape (bonding member). In addition, a time (man-hours) required for a bonding work increases as the bonding area becomes larger.